The present invention relates to a housing member for receiving a conductor strip so as to form with such strip an electric current conductor rail and to an assembly of such housing members.
Hitherto, such housing members have been individually fastened to carriers and at a spacing from each other which, although theoretically dependent on the spacing from each other of current pick-ups of a vehicle drawing current from a conductor rail incorporating the housing member, in practice was very often dependent on the accuracy of the work of the fitter. Moreover, a very secure fastening of the individual housing members was always necessary to prevent lateral displacement relative to each other.